Digg Mark 1
Digg Mark 1 is wonderful. 'nuff said. Notable links Conduct read this. Kthnx The blog DM1 blog. Important information is occasionally added here. Resident Mods Chitown15 Chi took over DM1 in December of last year, and hasn’t really left since. He is the highest level user in DM1, and 25th in all of Kongregate. He tries to help when asked and usually succeds, hes one of the best moderators on kongregate. He also is a developer who has made a game with a rating around 3.00. Chi is also a forum moderator in the Off Topic, Art and Music forums. Everlovely She may not only be the nicest person in DM1, but in all of Kongregate. She is loved by everyone in DM1, pretty much. Ever also is one of the fairest mods in all of Kongregate. Yeah, she pretty much goes to the “top of the charts” in everything she does. joshhh Josh isn't seen in DM1 as often anymore, he migrated to Feed the Ducks. Though he makes sure to pop back every now and then. Spartakips Sparta, as most call him, has been in DM1 for well over a year. During this time he has went from a troll, to a moderator. Sparta’s awesomeness is only smaller then his giant amount of coolness. He also is developing a huge game in the making, Konquest! IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS IDLEKIPS. TheGhostGamer Ghost has been on Kongregate, and in DM1 for almost a year. During this time he has always been helpful, always respectful, and always a joy to have around. He has also became a mod, and deservedly so. Ghost is also a very good writer, and blog contributor. He is also an amateur developer, and one of DM1’s three current “DMs”. He loves TV. Notable Regulars Wizky Wizky has been on Kongregate for over a year, and moved to DM1 from the Van a few months ago, and has been one of the more popular users since. Wizky also is a developer, and good gamer, making him fit right into DM1. He also has gotten more underage users banned then Chitown15 has in almost a year of being a mod, so he's pretty darned good at it. Ferretferret Ferret is one of the newest DM1ers. He is also one of DM1's more popular trolls. Ferret is sometimes nice to others. Hes usually an okay person, though reverts to annoying on occasion. 00_Juice_00 Juice is one sexy beast.Lately though, a stalker has appeared namely, PeachHead. (I love my description, and I'm not changing it.) ItBeNickYo Nick is also a sexy beast and former moderator, he is loved across DM1. cornbread345 He is in DM1. PeachHead Recently moving from the Master Chief Kitchen, PeachHead has made himself recognized in DM1 by becoming an icon, helping any way he can. Always trying to get as many badges as he can, he normally doesn't talk much, but whenever he does he's a hoot, and very easy to get along with. Has been discovered to stalk Juice closely though. More Regulars These will be added as people become less lazy. Guests you may add yourself as you see fit. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners